moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eye of Silvermoon
The "Eye of Silvermoon" is an early Quel'dorei crown of Azsharan design centered around a green gem, recovered as part of the ongoing efforts of the Curators of Thalassian Culture, a division of the Silver Covenant. The name is unofficial, as what the artifact had been called is lost to time. Though apparently mundane, when activated with the correct spells, the crown will display projections of the structures of early Quel'Thalas, including the original design of Silvermoon City, the construction of arcane sanctums, and structures near the old Sunwell grove which no longer stand. History The Highguard became aware of the Eye's existence from a prior mission exploring a partially submerged vault of Quel'Danas. Although it's Azsharan design was well antiquated by the time of the Sunwell's fall, recovered texts suggest the crown was worn by prominent members of Quel'dorei society in the early days of the kingdom, with time passing onto those responsible for the construction and upkeep of the many complex buildings in Quel'Thalas. The last known bearer was stated as an architect named Tal’draneil, with the condition of the page suggesting that entry rarely new. Save his role as an architect, little was said of Tal’draneil save that he was never without the crown, and had a cat he was highly fond of. A search across all known registries was launched, using agents as needed, and while Quel'dorei records, and the Vash'jir files were blank on the matter, an agent reaching the Undercity's registry took note of a Tal’dranei, listed as a "Master Dreadmason" at the Sludge Fens. Agents were deployed to monitor his movements, and while his style had taken a drastic shift, Tal’draneil appeared to be continuing his work as an architect, designing the ghastly spires of the Sludge Fens and undoubtedly planning the design of a fully subjugated Gilneas. Recovery Action Head Curator Entilzha Firesong put together the recovery team with a combat makeup focused on rapid action and stealth. With information placing Tal’draneil in a small house just within the sludge fens. Strategic use of portals and invisibility potions enabled the strike team to enter the house unseen, though Tal’draneil was with a number of Forsaken at the time, and in the face of necrotic corruption the team was forced to withdraw, though amidst the chaos did capture Tal’draneil's beloved cat. Not seeking to penetrate a Forsaken stronghold again, Tal’draneil's attachment to the cat was used as bait, with evidence it had been taken to nearby Arathi by the elven team, and seemingly freed itself just on the Hinterlands side of the tunnel collecting the two. Divination magics has been placed on the collar, which taken by Tal’draneil, helped the team close in on his position to the north after loosening the cat. The Forsaken was attempting to lure the creature out of a tree when the Highguard fell on him. A lesser Valk'yr present at the last encounter revealed itself to defend Tal’draneil. Having placed a vile curse on one of the Highguard team during the last engagement, all hands were ordered to focus on the Valk'yr, while outrunners prevented Tal’draneil's escape. When it at last fell, the Valk'yr exploded in a horiffic explosion of undeath, and the crown was taken without further incident. What Lies Within With the crown securely back in Dalaran, what secrets in contained began to be probed, and it grew clear that with the right combination of spells, the artifact would display projected images of various Quel'Thalas structures, some recognized some not, at various stages of construction. Delicate wards separate the latent illusions from one another, and the projections appear arranged in a series of blocks. Activating the artifact correctly requires a fair degree of skill with Abjuration and Illusion magics, as the delicate wards which surround each projection must be lowered and then replaced in order to display each illusion. A recently accessed a schematic illustrates in detail the construction of Arcane Sanctums, at least as done at the time of the founding, and other blocks partial access has been gained to to appear to show elements of Silvermoon as it was when founded, as well as early construction around the Sunwell Grove and what appears to be the Dawnstar Spire. The gemstone at the center of the crown was seemingly quite carefully filled with blueprints and other such information, and the Curators are busy unlocking the Crown's secrets, as apart from the display of the ornate crown itself, the blueprints contained within provide an invaluable glimpse into the methods of the builders of Quel'Thalas and models are planned of the more notable structures, with time perhaps full-sized ones may yet follow. Category:Relics Category:Artifacts Category:The Highguard Category:High Elf Category:Curators of Thalassian Culture